


the secret ingredient is love

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Brotherly Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: It's Leo's first birthday as a brother
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	the secret ingredient is love

Eggsy turned in his chair as the office door creaked open. He was back to work but Frankie knew that it was okay to go in if it wasn’t shut all the way. “Alright, little man?”

Frankie nodded and climbed up into Eggsy’s lap. “Can we make a birthday cake for Leo?”

“Oh, I don’t think we have time. Remember we have to go to the shops when poppop gets home, and Leo’s picking you up from nursery tomorrow to bring you back for his party.”

“Oh. Okay.” Frankie sat with a pout on his face as he tried to think of a way around it. “Can we do it after the shops?”

“Then it’ll be bedtime.”

“We could finish it before poppop gets home.”

Eggsy shook his head. “Sorry, little man, I’ve got work to do.”

“‘Kay.” Frankie wriggled back down and went back to play in his room a little sadder than when he left it.

Now, Eggsy did actually have work to do. But he didn’t have any meetings. As long as he kept an eye on his messages in case anyone needed him, he probably could slip away for a couple of hours and finish his work for the day once Frankie was in bed. He probably shouldn’t but he could. So of course he was going to. He locked his computer and went to find Frankie. “You wanna make a cake?” Frankie nodded. “Come on then.”

Eggsy held his hand as they walked down the stairs and sat him down while he quickly measured out ingredients. “What cake can we make?”

“What kind do you wanna make?”

“Leo’s favourite.”

“You know what kind is his favourite?”

“Chocolate!”

Eggsy laughed. “That’s right.” Eggsy had him wash his hands, preheated the oven and pulled a chair over to the side so that Frankie could reach. Once he climbed up onto the chair, Eggsy caged him in with his own body so that he couldn’t fall off. “Alright, flour first.”

Eggsy guided him through the recipe, helping as much as was needed, and they soon had it in the oven. It wouldn’t last, Eggsy was sure, but Frankie was just as keen to help clean up the mess as he was to make it. They made icing for when it was ready and Eggsy sent him off to play while he answered emails. Once it was baked and cool, Eggsy put the cake and the icing on the table and let Frankie loose. He smoothed things off to put the second layer on top and let the boy smother it with icing and decorate it with maltesers. Eventually Frankie held his hands up. “Done!”

“Good job!” Eggsy kissed all over his cheeks and Frankie squealed with joy. “You did such a good job! Leo’s gonna love it so much, I’m so proud of you!” Eggsy grinned at him and Frankie beamed under the praise. “Are you happy?”

“Yeah.” He nodded then pressed his hands together and held them out. “My hands are all sticky.”

“Let’s get you all cleaned up and you can do some colouring, yeah?” Eggsy got everything cleaned up, moved the cake to a safer spot and left the little one to occupy himself while he cooked dinner. Merlin was home just before he served everything up. “Hi poppop!”

“Hello, darling.” He pressed a kiss to Frankie’s head and swept over to kiss Eggsy too. “Hello, love.”

“Hi. Look what we’ve been up to.” Eggsy nodded towards the cake and Merlin turned to Frankie with a shocked expression.

“Did you make this?”

“Me and daddy did!”

“It’s beautiful! It looks so yummy, I might eat all of it up instead of dinner.”

“You can’t eat it, it’s for Leo.”

Merlin put on a faux-hurt face. “You didn’t make it for me?”

Frankie giggled. “No, it’s birthday cake. It’s not your birthday.” As if the fact that it was birthday cake was obvious. “You can have some tomorrow if Leo says so.”

“I’ll have to be extra nice to him then, won’t I?” Frankie nodded and Merlin bent to hug him. “Good job, our clever boy.”

Once Frankie was in bed, Eggsy apologised to Merlin as he went back to work. Merlin gave him an amused smile. “You bunked off to bake?”

“Just for a couple of hours. I answered emails and stuff, no one would ever know.” Merlin tutted jokingly and Eggsy snuggled up to him. “I know I wasn’t supposed to but Frankie wanted to, and I want them to do stuff like that for each other. I want them to have that bond. They love each other so much, I wanna do everything I can to encourage it.”

“I know, I’m only teasing. It’s very sweet.” Merlin kissed him gently. “Don’t work too long.”

Leo and Georgina picked Frankie up from nursery the next day and by the time they got back to the house, Eggsy and Merlin had it decorated with banners and balloons and had finger foods all laid out. He was going out for dinner with Georgina in the evening and he’d have a night out with his friends but he’d decided to forgo a proper party for an afternoon at home with his family.

Eggsy and Merlin got him a pair of festival tickets, a couple of video games and some new clothes (some of which Frankie helped pick out), as well as a couple of little things like chocolate and booze, and Frankie managed to sign his own name in a birthday card. Leo hugged his parents tight. “Thank you so much. You kinda went overboard.”

“We didn’t, mate, but you’re welcome.”

“You’re welcome, lad.”

“And you,” he crouched down to Frankie’s level. “You’re getting so smart.”

“You wanna show Leo what you did at nursery, Franks?”

Frankie ran off to the kitchen to grab the picture he’d brought home the day before and climbed up on the sofa next to Leo. “I did a picture of you and daddy and poppop and me and George. And we all have balloons because it’s your birthday.”

“I can see. It’s amazing, I love it. Can I keep it?” Frankie nodded and Leo kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Eggsy slipped away just then and brought back the cake with candles lit. They all sang Happy Birthday and clapped as he blew them out. “Me and Frankie had a fun afternoon yesterday.”

Leo pulled Frankie into his lap. “You and daddy made that for me?” Frankie nodded. “Wow! Thanks, bud. It looks like the best cake ever!” Frankie beamed at him and Leo pulled him into a tight hug. “I bet it’s tasty too, shall we find out?”

Merlin put the kettle on and cut the cake, and they spent the afternoon chatting, listening to music and playing games before Leo and Georgina had to leave for dinner. He hugged Eggsy and Merlin again. “Thanks again for all this.” He picked Frankie up to give him a long squeeze. “Thanks, bud.”

“Happy birthday, lad.”

“Happy birthday, mate. Have a good night.”

“Happy birthday!” Frankie gave him a big kiss and Leo laughed and squeezed him once more before putting him down.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm misterdevere on tumblr if you wanna come and chat


End file.
